Shinpei Kuroda
|image1 = ShinpeiKuroda_novel.png|Novel ShinpeiKuroda_anime.png|Anime |kanji = 黒田 慎平 |kana = くろだ しんぺい |rōmaji = Kuroda Shinpei |epithet = Scarecrow |species = Synthetic Human |gender = Male |age = Middle Aged (Presumably) |status = Deceased |hair_color = Black Brown (Anime) |eye_color = Brown |affiliation = Towa Organization |occupation = Detective (Cover) Towa Agent |novel_debut = Boogiepop at Dawn |anime_debut = Boogiepop and Others Episode 10 |japanese_voice = Atsushi Miyauchi |english_voice = J. Michael Tatum }} Shinpei Kuroda (黒田 慎平, Kuroda Shinpei), real name Scarecrow (スケアクロウ, Sukeakurō), also known as Ichirou Kishida (岸田 一朗, Kishida Ichirō), is a character from Boogiepop at Dawn. He is a Synthetic Human working for the Towa Organization, who befriended a young Nagi Kirima, and later saved her life. Personality Shinpei comes across as a calm and composed man. Like the other members of the Towa Organization, he was instructed to not stand out very much, and so he appears to lead a totally normal life. Like most synthetic humans, Shinpei is very obedient to the Organization, and follows their orders, though he doesn't hesitate to express his dissatisfaction with some of them, like the investigation of Kyouichirou Teratsuki. In reality, Shinpei is a very empathetic man, wishing he could escape the 'dirty work' that is constantly being put on him, and instead be a superhero who could save anyone he saw. After telling Nagi about his wish, she was very inspired, which ultimately led her to become one herself after being saved by him. Shinpei was good friends with Pigeon, although it is unknown whether or not he was aware of her love for him. Appearance ShinpeiKuroda_design.png Shinpei is a middle aged man with medium-length black hair and brown eyes. He is shown wearing a beige trench coat over a white shirt with a black necktie. In the anime, Shinpei has longer, brown hair, brown eyes and a brown beard. He is also shown wearing a black hat, and a black trench coat over a brown vest, and white shirt, with a black necktie. He also wears a pair of black pants, and black shoes. Background Shinpei was created by the Towa Organziation, and tasked with the mission to report any MPLS he encounters, while living undercover as a private detective. One day, he recieved a mission to research Kyouichirou Teratsuki's activities, and determine if he is a traitor to the Towa Organization, an investigation which eventually led him to meet Nagi Kirima. Abilities *'Investigative Ability:' Shinpei's synthetic human ability allows him to ascertain the health condition and status just by looking at them, demonstrated when he determined Chikao Shinokita's liver condition and correctly deduced his recent history while boarding the same train as him. Story Boogiepop Phantom Boogiepop at Dawn Repent Walpurgis Trivia *Shinpei's last name, Kuroda, means "black field". *Shinpei's first name is written with the characters for "humility" and "peace". *Shinpei's alias' last name, Kishida, is written with the characters for "beach" and "field". *Shinpei's alias' first name, Ichirou, means "first son". *Scarecrow, Shinpei's synthetic human name, is a reference to the song by the same name by Pink Floyd, released in 1967. The song was included in the album named "The Piper at the Gates of Dawn", which was also the name of Boogiepop at Dawn's first and last chapter. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Synthetic Humans Category:Towa Organization Category:Third Civilization Characters